Lola Luftnagle
Lola Luftnagle (originally "Lola LaFonda") is the alter ego of Lilly Truscott which she uses as a disguise when attending celebrity events where Miley is dressed as Hannah. Series In order to help Miley keep her secret, Lilly attends all Hannah Montana events wearing a disguise and posing as Hannah's companion and assistant "Lola Luftnagle." Lilly first comes up with the name "Lola LaFonda" for her alter ego in the episode "Miley Get Your Gum", but she would later settle on Luftnagle in "It's My Party And I'll Lie If I Want To" and that name is used in all subsequent episodes. Lilly claims that Lola is the "daughter of oil baron Rudolph Luftnagle, and sister of socialites Bunny and Kiki Luftnagle." Lola wears a lot of jewelery like rings, necklaces, huge earrings and bangles. Lola usually wears a short, brightly colored, wig but in Season 3 the wig is a little bit longer than the wigs used in Season 1 and 2. In most episodes Lola wears a differently colored wig, from white to red to purple. All Lola Luftnagle Outfits are presented here. Emily Osment has said that she has over 80 wigs for Lola, and that her personal favorites are the purple and white wigs. Lola also dresses with loud colors and lots of jewelry. Lola is not dating Mike as said in "He Could Be the One". Instead she is dating Justin Timberlake, according to an Internet rumor she has 'no idea' who started it. Emily Osment said in a backstage interview that she is more like Lola than Lilly and that she loves Lola's clothes and just wants to keep them. Ashleigh and Molly Luftnagle, Ashleigh played by Emily Osment and Molly played by Miley Cyrus, are not any relation to Lola. Sometimes, Lilly gets a little upset because the times Miley has told people she is Hannah Montana, Lilly says she is Lola Luftnagle, and people say, Who's Lola? In Season 4, when Miley finally showed the world her secret, Lilly also took off her wig for the last time. References by other characters *In "It's My Party, and I'll Lie if I Want To", Traci Van Horn says about Lola "What a loser" and "She is so uncool". *In "Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting", Colin Lasseter refers to Lola as "Cutie with the tomatohead". *In "Yet Another Side of Me", Dahliano says to Lola "Sweetness, you're adorable, but you look like Raggedy Ann threw up all over you!" *In Jake... Another Little Piece of My Heart, Traci Van Horn refers to Lola as a "bitter anime character". *In "Super(stitious) Girl", one of the Martin brothers refers to Lola as "Highlighterhead". *In "Come Fail Away", the producer of the show asks Hannah "Is the purple pixie really here or am I just overtired?" Outfits Season 1 001.png|Miley, Get Your Gum 002.png|Miley, Get Your Gum 003.png|It's My Party and I Lie If I Want To 004.png|It's My Party and I Lie If I Want To 005.png|It's My Party and I Lie If I Want To 006.png|It's a Mannequin's World 007.png|Mascot Love 008.png|Ooh, Ooh, Itchy Woman 009.png|Oh Say, Can You Remember the Words? 010.png|Torn Between Two Hannahs 011.png|People Who Use People 012.png|Money For Nothing, Guilt For Free 013.png|We Are Family, Now Get Me Some Water! 014.png|Te Idol Side of Me 015.png|The Idol Side of Me 016.png|Smells Like Teen Sellout 017.png|Smells Like Teen Sellout 018.png|Bad Moose Rising Outfits Season 2 019.png|Cuffs Will Keep Us Together 020.png|Cuffs Will Keep Us Together 021.png|My Best Friend's Boyfriend 022.png|Take This Job and Love It 023.png|Take This Job and Love It 024.png|When You Wish You Were the Star 025.png|Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting 026.png|Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting 027.png|Song Sung Bad 028.png|Dont't Stop Til You Get the Phone 029.png|Dont't Stop Til You Get the Phone 030.png|Lilly's Mom Has Got It Goin' On 031.png|(We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl 032.png|Hannah in the Street with Diamonds 033.png|Yet Another Side of Me 034.png|The Test of My Love 035.png|We're All on This Date Together S2unaired.png|No Sugar, Sugar Outfits Season 3 036.png|He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother 037.png|Ready, Set, Don't Drive 038.png|Don't Go Breakin' My Tooth 039.png|Would I Lie to You, Lilly? 040.png|You Gotta Lose This Job 041.png|You Gotta Lose This Job 042.png|Papa's Got a Brand New Friend 043.png|Papa's Got a Brand New Friend 044.png|Papa's Got a Brand New Friend 045.png|Cheat It 046.png|Jake ... Another Little Piece of My Heart 047.png|Miley Hurt the Feelings of the Radio Star 048.png|He Could Be the One, Part 1 049.png|He Could Be the One, Part 1 050.png|He Could Be the One, Part 2 051.png|Super(stitious) Girl 052.png|I Honestly Love You (No, Not You) 053.png|For (Give) a Little Bit 054.png|Judge Me Tender 055.png|Judge Me Tender 056.png|Come Fail Away Outfits Season 4 057.png|California Screamin' 058.png|It's the End of the Jake as We Know It 059.png|Hannah's Gonna Get This 060.png|Hannah's Gonna Get This 061.png|I'll Always Remember You Category:Characters